kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Caspers Adventures of The Little Mermaid
Under the sea Casper and his uncles Stretch Stinkie and Fatso meet Ariel and Flounder and they are looking for treasures while the Ghostly Trios head on to Ariels palace and meet King Triton with his crab Sebastian but up above Eric with Grimsby and Max are sailing on ship on top of the sea and below the Ghostly Trios are with King Triton and Sebastian are having a concert but Ariel is missing but Ariel with Flounder and Casper find treasures in sunken ship and a shark attacks them and they meet Scuttle the seagull who describes those things to them after the pipe Ariel remembers the concert as they hurried home Flotsom and Jetsem Ursulas eels watch them and Ursula has been banished from Tritons Kingdom years ago and plots revenge knowing that Ariel might be the key to Tritons undoing and Triton is furious with Ariel for missing the concert and he is also shocked to see the Ghostly Trios nephew Casper in atlantica but when he hears that Ariel was at the surface he warns Sebastian and the Ghostly Trios to keep an eye on her and Ariel goes to her grotto and shows Flounder and Casper her collection but they spot a ship with Eric on it and a sheepdog named Max and they meet Scuttle again and Ariel is in love with Eric and a hurricane comes destroying the ship and Ariel rescue Eric from drowning and takes him to the beach where his castle is and Sebastian and the Ghostly Trios are worried but decides not to let the sea king know about it Meanwhile Ursula watching from her crystal ball has a plan she sends Flotsom and Jetsem to go get Ariel later in the kingdom Ariel is lovesick and King Triton becomes supicous and Sebastian sings Under the Sea to convence Ariel that the sea is better than land after King Triton is discovers that Ariel is in loved with a human he destroys her entire collection with his trident and Ariel starts crying King Triton feeling terrible for what he did swims off and Flotsom and Jetsem take Ariel to Ursula bewitched cave and Sebastian Flounder Casper and the Ghostly Trios follow and Ursula gives Ariel a potion and the deal is if Eric can kiss Ariel the kiss of true love before sunset on the third day she will remain human forever if not she she will change back into a mermaid and be Ursulas prisoner and Ariel trades Ursula her voice for her human legs and Flounder Sebastian Casper and the Ghostly Trios take Ariel to the surface and Scuttle gives Ariel some human clothes and Ariel finally meets Eric but cannot speak to him he welcomes her into the castle to get her dressed for dinner and Sebastian encounters Chelf Louie that tries to kill him but Fatso rescue him and Carlotta gets mad at Louie and Ariel gets a comfortable bed and Casper and the Ghostly Trios sleep in their own beds meanwhile under the sea King Triton sends his merfolk to search for Ariel and still feels awful about what he did later Ariel and Eric go on a walk around the village in Denmark and Scuttle ask Flounder Category:Casper Adventure Films